Weed and brush cutting devices have been around for some time. The weed whip, or weed cutter, has been available since its invention during the 1970s'. In addition, the rotary lawn mower, with its circular blade, has been available many years prior thereto. While there have been many innovations made to these two lawn care devices, combining the two to obtain some of their benefits in combination, has not been very prevalent.
The patent to Duvall, U.S. Pat. No. 8,769,831, does show a combination string and blade trimmer head. In this particular instance, blades are applied into select recessed sections of the device, in order to function as a plurality of trimmer blades, and a trimmer head incorporates a series of monofilament lines, that may also function in the trimming mode. It is a two-mode convertible trimmer, and apparently operates in two different modes, during its usage. The current invention has different structure for achieving the simultaneous usage of its cutter and line trimmer during application.
The patent to Tomita, U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,559, shows another bush cutter blade and bush cutter. This device incorporates a plate, that has secured to it a series of metal blades, for rotation, to furnish a bush cutter, and it also incorporates internally thereof a string blade, that extends its string cutter outwardly in combination with the blade, to attain a cutting action during the cutter's rotation. The concept of the current invention is to structurally orient the cutter blade upwardly within its assembly, and apply the monofilament line trimmer therebelow, so that the cutter blade may cut the tall weeds or brush, thereby facilitating the chore of the line trimmer to cut shorter weeds or grass during its usage, since it is arranged below the cutter blades. Although, in a modified embodiment, the cutter blade may be provided above or below the line trimmer assembly, within the structure of the blade cutter-trimmer head device.
There are a variety of additional patents that have issued on various types of weed cutting devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,040, the rotary grass trimming device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,682, and the various patents to Weed Eater, Inc., such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,108, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,789, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,446, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,312, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,776, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,912, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,938, amongst others. In addition, other United States patents show rotary cutting devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,782, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,809, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,212.
The concept of providing an automatic feed for the cutting line of an apparatus for cutting vegetation can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,138, in addition to U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,572, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,812. These are examples of further modifications to weed cutting devices, that have been published previously.